clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Wins
Jeff Wins is the twenty-ninth episode in Season 1 of Clarence.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/clarence/episode-29-season-1/jeff-wins/580219/ Synopsis Clarence is called in to help Jeff overcome his fear of losing a cook-off. Plot Clarence meets both of Jeff's Moms and finds out from them that Jeff attempts to participate in the annual cook-off but before the judging starts every year Jeff freaks out worried that his dish isn't perfect enough and throws it away. After speaking with Jeff's Moms and getting the 411 on Jeff's annual freakout, Clarence finds Jeff hidden underneath a pillow fort in his room with the dish he has prepared. Armed with a megaphone, Clarence tries to get Jeff to come out but when Clarence mentions the cook off, Jeff freaks out and throws his dish on the floor. Clarence then tries to teach Jeff to have fun while cooking instead of "treating it like homework". They finally prepare a dish for the Cook Off, but Jeff freaks out before go and attempts to hide. After being found by his mothers, Clarence drags Jeff to the Cook-Off. At the Cook-Off, Jeff tells Clarence about his competitors but Clarence blows him off stating that their just sweet old ladies. Jeff thanks Clarence for bringing him this far and goes to speak to his parents. While Jeff is gone, Clarence enters Jeff's dish in the Cook-Off and tastes it, realizing its absolutely horrible. Clarence faces a dliemma on whether to switch Jeff's name tag with another persons or to leave it as it is. Clarence's conscience which happens to be a Blue Fish tells Clarence to not switch them, while Clarence's other side which is a Golden Horse tells Clarence to go through with it. In the feel of the moment, Clarence knocks over the name tags and decides to not go through with it but places the name tags in the wrong plcess. Jeff wins the Cook-Off and doesn't realize what Clarence has done. While Jeff is doing his victory dance, Clarence, who is oblivious to what he has done, is thanked by Jeff's parents who state they wouldn't normally be okay with cheating, causing Clarence to realize what happened. He runs to tell Jeff but is held in place by Jeff's mom. Thus, leaving Jeff unknowingly celebrating his false win. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Jeff *EJ (Debut) *Sue (Debut) Minor Characters *Sumo(non-speaking role) *Percy (picture only) *Unnamed pink shirted lady *Unnamed Mayor *Samantha *Tinia *Gale *Betty *Annie Songs *Uptight as Jeff Trivia *Clarence's singing voice was provided by the YouTuber Nick Pitera. *This is the third episode in the series with Jeff's name in the title. The first being "Jeff's New Toy" and the second being "Average Jeff". *Sumo appears playing a piano, but does not speak. Character Connection *This is the first appearances of Jeff's mothers. *In Clarence's speech at the dinner table, Jeff breaks the fourth wall by asking where the music was coming from. **The music probably came from Sumo. Episode Connection *This is the last episode of 2014. *The farting cactus drawing might be a reference to the episode Freedom Cactus. Clips Uptight Like Jeff I Clarence I Cartoon Network Cooking Contest I Clarence I Cartoon Network Reference es:Jeff gana pt-br:Jeff Ganha fr:La Victoire de Jeff pl:Triumf Jeffa ru: Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Jeff